waywardrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge (Elements)
Elemental knowledge covers the understanding of elemental creatures and the religious organization known as the Elemental Order, which teaches about and contains the growth of elemental creatures. Elemental Identification The character can identify an elemental’s composition as well as the capabilities of the elemental. Novice The character can analyze a creature and determine if it is of elemental origin and the primary element it is composed of. The character can also determine its most prolific ability (the ability the elemental is most closely associated with). This information is identified within a single round. Journeyman The character can determine the amount of HD possessed by an elemental of this type as well as its Base Attack Bonus, any resistances or weaknesses, and the functions (though not explicit numbers) of the abilities it possesses. The character can also determine it’s lowest saving throw (though not its specific value), whether it’s flat-footed or touch AC is higher and whether it has a base speed lower, equal to, or higher than 30 ft. Expert The character can determine the explicit values of the elemental’s AC, saving throws, resistances, and weaknesses. The character can also predict if a elemental’s likely method of attack and its frequently used strategies in combat. Master The character can determine with accuracy what actions a given elemental will take up to one round in advance. This ability can only be used on a single elemental per round.' ' Mythology The character can identify and glean meaning from Elemental Order mythology, including parables and important figures. Novice The character can identify figures and events that are recorded in Mythology. The character can also identify the lesson or moral the specific myth was meant to teach or evoke. Journeyman The character can link identified events or figures to Mythological events or figures. The character can note the ways in which the actual and the mythological differ. ' ' Elemental Order Knowledge The character possesses knowledge of the various sects and rituals surrounding the Elemental Order. Novice The character knows the main philosophy, elemental affinity, and fighting style of any known sect. Journeyman The character knows the specific philosophical tenets, and elemental techniques of any known sect. The character knows important religious figures and events as they relate to each sect. The character is aware of any information that could be expected to be known by a novice of that sect. Expert The character knows the underlying reasoning behind the philosophy of each sect and how they relate to the creation of the elemental techniques particular to each sect. The character knows the history of important religious figures and events and where established doctrine conflicts with actual historic accuracy. The character is aware of any information that could be expected to be known by a monk of that sect. Master The character knows the evolution of the sect’s philosophical tenets and techniques over time. The character is aware of even minor religious figures and events. The character is aware of any information that could be expected to be known by a grandmaster monk of that sect. ' ' Elemental Artifacts The character possesses the ability to identify an elemental artifact’s composition and properties. Novice The character can identify whether or not an object is an elemental artifact after only a minute of handling. The artifact’s prime function can also be classified as offensive, defensive, or utilitarian by the character. The character can also determine the level of the artifact as either low (1-3), medium (4-10), high (11-19), or cataclysm (20+). Journeyman The character can identify an artifact's elemental spirit after only a minute of handling. The artifact’s prime function can be identified as well as its method of activation. Expert The character can identify whether an object is an artifact on sight. After a minute of handling all of a artifact’s functions are identified as well as their method of activation. The precise level of the artifact can also be determined after a day of study. Master The character can identify when an artifact was created and can compare two artifacts to see if they were created by the same person.